Lucky
Lucky (z and. Szczęście)- lider oddziału Pound Puppies stacjonującego w schronisku 17 oraz jedna z głównych postaci serialu. Kocha Cookie. Wygląd Lucky to średniego wzrostu pies, o budowie przypominającej owczarka niemieckiego. Jak dowiadujemy się z odcinka "I Never Barked for My Father", jego ojciec jest szkockim terrierem, skąd u Lucky'iego przycięte uszy. Lucky ma sierść w kolorze od jasnożółtej na łapach, brzuchu i pysku do szkarłatno-szarej na czubku głowy, uszach, plecach i ogonie. Na szyi nosi czerwoną obrożę z srebrną zawieszką w kształcie budy - symbol organizacji Pound Puppies. Osobowość thumb|leftLucky jest miły, przyjacielski, poważnie traktuje swoje zadanie i podchodzi do niego z profesjonalizmem, i nastawieniem "nigdy się nie poddawaj". Wierzy, że gdzieś na świecie jest szczeniak dla każdego człowieka i człowiek dla każdego szczeniaka. Nie wierzy jednak w szczęście, co jest sprzeczne z jego imieniem. Lucky nie jest, jednak ideałem i ma wady; czasem traci z oczu to co najważniejsze, jak w odcinkach "Rebel Without a Collar", "Snow Problem", czy "When Niblet Met Giblet". Dobrze dogaduje się z większością zwierząt, nie lubi, jednak kojotów oraz ma dość dziwne relacje z kotami. Bardzo często mówi "Naprzód psy, naprzód!", gdy rozpoczynają nową misję. Przedstawienie w serii Pierwszym odcinkiem, w którym Lucky jest jedną z głównych postaci jest "Rebel Without a Collar". Ukazano tam, że lider ma dość silną pogardę do kojotów oraz, że Cookie jest dla niego kimś więcej, niż przyjaciółką. Można to wywnioskować po tym, jak był zazdrosny o to, że bokserka spędza dużo czasu z Fangiem oraz przeraziło go, że ta chce odejść z kojotem, aby żyć na wolności. W odcinku "Taboo" próbuje udowodnić tytułowemu szczeniakowi i reszcie drużyny, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak pech. Doprowadza go to do odkrycia, iż wszystkie przypadki były zaaranżowane przez koty, a szczeniaka adoptuje Mr. Geekman. W odcinku "I Never Barked for My Father" spotyka swojego ojca, Slick'a. Okazuje się, że mieszaniec żywi do niego dużą urazę, że ten wolał się szwendać, niż być przy nim. Jednakże na prośbę teriera, znajduje dom Chipowi, ale, jak sam uważa, robi to z obowiązku, nie dla ojca. Pod koniec odcinka, Lucky dowiaduje się, że tak naprawdę Slick nie uciekał od niego, tylko do niego, gdyż jego państwo się przenieśli. W odcinku "Lucky Gets Adopted" zostaje adoptowany przez energiczną i nachalną dziewczynkę o imieniu Dot, która nazwała go Pan Puszek-Mięciuszek (później Pan Ogoniasto-Puszysty). Jednakże będąc upokorzony przez Missy, Molly i Muff Muff, po tym jak jego nowa właścicielka go "wystroiła", ucieka. Wraca dzięki Cookie, która go do tego przekonuje. Potem pomaga Dot wygrać szkolny konkurs talentów, po czym oznajmia, że ma obowiązki i musi iść, ale zawsze będzie do niej wracał. W odcinku "Cuddle Up Buttercup" zakrada się do domu arystokratycznego chłopca w celu ratowania Przytulanki-Kruszynki. Udaje wtedy zabawkę i otrzymuje imię Pan Śmierdzinosek. W odcinku "When Niblet Met Giblet" powraca wątek poruszający relacje Lucky'ego z Cookie. Mimo kłótni z nią coraz trudniej mu zmagać się z uczuciem, którym darzy bokserkę. Widać to, gdy ratuje ją po tym, jak wpadła do rwącego strumienia albo w pewnym momencie próbuje wyznać jej swoją miłość. Nie udaje mu się to, ale oboje dowiadują się o tym od Nibleta. Z odcinka "Hail to the Chief" można się dowiedzieć, że odebrał kiedyś Nagrodę Hau, czyli najwyższą nagrodę, jaką może otrzymać Pound Puppy. W odcinku "Lucky the Dunce" staje się prostolinijnym głupkiem, po tym jak przypadkowo został trafiony przez maszynę Strudel. Po incydencie Cookie przejmuje dowodzenie i prosi Nibleta, aby zajął się Lucky'm. Owczarek przystaje, jednakże, gdy jamniczka naprawia swój wynalazek i może odwrócić proces myślowy swojego zwierzchnika, ten ucieka razem z nim, i nie zamierza pozwolić na ten proces. Potem, jednak uznaje, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie i Lucky znów staje się taki jak dawniej. W odcinku zatytułowanym jako "Lucky Has to Move" Lucky dowiaduje się, że tata Dot dostaje awans, w wyniku czego cała rodzina wyjedzie z miasta, aby zamieszkać na Florydzie. Lider nie może wyjechać, gdyż przewodzi swojemu zespołowi, mimo to, nie chce zostawić Dot. Postanawia, więc poprosić właścicielkę o pomoc w przeprowadzeniu sabotażu na projekt jej taty, aby zostali. Po niepowodzeniu misji żegna się ze swoim zespołem i odjeżdża. Zatrzymuje ich Pan Stinkman, który adoptował Brodacza, po tym jak Lucky z drużyną mu go podrzucili. W przypływie szczęścia, Stinkman daruje rodzinie Lucky'ego apartament w sąsiedztwie schroniska. Ciekawostki *Lucky stawia Cookie jako obiekt swoich westchnień, co widzimy najlepiej w odcinkach "Rebel Without a Collar", "Olaf in Love" i "When Niblet Met Giblet". *W odcinku "I Never Barked for My Father" okazuje się, że Lucky spędził bez ojca 5 lat, 6 miesięcy i 3 tygodnie. *W pierwszym odcinku był uważany przez McLeisha, za psa, którego nikt nigdy nie zaadoptuuje, jednakże pod koniec pierwszego sezonu Lucky znajduje swoją rodzinę. *Według oficjalnej zabawki, Lucky ma na nazwisko "Smarts", jednak nigdy nie zostało to użyte w serialu. **A skoro Dot go przygarnęła ma także nazwisko "Henderson" *Ma on 15 sióstr, jak wspomniał w "Rebound", oraz 4 braci wspomnianych w "Quintuplets". *Ma macochę oraz nieznane przyrodnie rodzeństwo, o których dowiadujemy się w "I Never Barked for My Father". *Z odcinka "Lord of the Fleas" można wywnioskować, że Lucky ma arachnofobię (strach przed pająkami). Zabawki thumb|150pxObecnie w sprzedaży znajduje się pluszowa zabawka przedstawiająca Lucky'iego. Ma ona 13cm x 10cm x 9cm oraz dołączony do niej certyfikat adopcji. Według opakowania "Ten uroczy, wielko-oczy, pluszak - Lucky Smarts to mądry i fajny lider drużyny Pound Puppies." Galeria Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Członkowie Pound Puppies Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Rodzina Lucky'ego Kategoria:Rodzina Cookie Kategoria:Samce